Battalion: Arena
Battalion: Arena was a tactical turn-based game. The gameplay was evolved since Nintendo's Advance Wars game influence. It was part of the Battalion series of games, where it was the second multiplayer game. The game included several improvements over previous Battalion: games, including custom player maps, new units such as the Spider Tank, and multiplayer. Servers (without which the game can not function) were turned off and game was removed in April 1st, 2012. This game was played 4441223 times, was favorited 11886 times and has an average of 4.04 from 24,536 ratings. http://www.kongregate.com/games/urbansquall/battalion-arena/metrics.json __TOC__ Gameplay Matches may be anywhere from 1-4 players. On each player turns, they can move and attack with their units. There are two modes of gameplay: Blitz, and Normal. In Normal, map contains buildings player must control to create units and generate income (that mode comes from Battalion Nemesis). In Blitz, the player has Ore Deposit terrain and Warmachines (a special kind of unit, which can build units and extract income from Ore Deposits, to get resource to build new units). Each unit has either light, medium or heavy armor kind along with light, medium or heavy attack kind. Light armor is actually good against defending against heavy attacks, but falls to light attacks. Medium armor deals with everything equally. Heavy armor is good at defending against medium and light attacks, but can't stand up to heavy attacks. Medium armor, by default, don't have any special feature to prevent enemy attacks damage. When an unit of light armor is hit by a light attack kind, the light attack hits for x1.5 the base damage. A light attack that does 20 damage will do 30 damage against an enemy with light armor. The damage seems to always round up. Every terrain give you a bonus of defense, except canyons, ore deposits, roads and bridges. Units The game features lots of unit types. The units moving on the ground are divided into infantry and vehicles. Infantry units pack a punch for a cheap cost, while tanks and other vehicles can move far and are heavily armored. Boats and submarines rule the seas, while air units can reach any area of the map (except by Volcanoes). The game's armor system creates a paper-rock-scissors system of sorts, where any unit are really strong against specific units and weak against others. Buildings They let you build units, have in-game money for that and many more. Terrain Terrain types are split into land tiles and sea tiles, which decides which units can move on these tiles. Shore tiles link sea and land together. Some terrain will slow units down, but in return some of these terrain types provide defensive cover which will cause your units to take less damage. Some terrain types will damage your units if they rest on them. Warmachines can extract Ore from Ore deposit tiles in order to gain more money for producing units. Gameplay Modes The game contain both single-player campaigns and online multi-player. There are 8 tutorial missions teaching the player the controls and tactics of the game. There is also a map editor for users to create their own maps. Maps There are two types of maps in the game, Battle Maps and Coop Maps. On the Battle Maps, 2-4 players fight against each other. When playing Coop Maps, players cooperate to defeat a computer controlled enemy. This section contains tips and advice on how to win on each map. Player Avatars There is a large number of unlockable avatars for the player to choose from. Characters These are the characters from Battalion: Series. Some of them appeared on Battalion: Arena. Soundtrack These are musics from Battalion Arena' Soundtrack. See also *Battalion: Arena Scripting Former Badges Due to the servers being shut down, these badges were removed on April 1st, 2012. |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/urbansquall/battalion-arena |descrip = Complete the 8th and final Boot Camp mission }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/urbansquall/battalion-arena |descrip = Emerge victorious from 5 cooperative battles }} Curiosity All Battalion: Series games from Ghosts to Vengeance are the same. This is known thanks to datamining and analyzing various Battalion: Series games files. For example, on 'com.gamedozer.battalion.BattalionContext' code, the following lines can be found: public function get episodeName() : String { switch(m_episode) { case EPISODE_ARENA: return "Battalion: Arena"; case EPISODE_EPISODE1: return "Battalion: Nemesis"; case EPISODE_EPISODE2: return "Battalion: Ghosts"; case EPISODE_EPISODE3: return "Battalion: Vengeance"; case SKIRMISH_SKIRMISH1: return "Battalion: Skirmish"; default: return "Battalion"; } } Which tells to the game which screen to load, depending on which episode is chosen. So, for example, anyone that have Battalion: Vengeance' SWF file and have enough actionscript knowledge can transform it back to Battalion: Arena, but, of course, will need to edit everything on it to make it work offline, on local PC. Know More! Got interested into this game? This isn't the only one that Urbansquall made! Check out about other games here: http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Battalion:_Series Credits This page's improved info and details thanks to Machow8, since he datamined all games from Battalion: Series. Category:Games Category:Games with removed badges Category:Battalion